The Most Important Thing On Earth
by LittleFoxy-chan
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire prince and his father desperately wants him to get married. But that Sasuke would fall in love with the enemy wasn't what he had in mind. Itasasu. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but the nameless guy in the beginning xD (Does he even count?)

Warnings: yaoi (BoyXBoy), lemon, blood &violence…

Pairing: Itachi x Sasuke

**The Most Important Thing On Earth**

by LittleFoxy-chan

**Chapter 01**

The music was so loud you could barely hear anything else. You had to shout if you wanted to talk. But who wanted to talk anyway? They all came to the nightclub to drink and dance, not to talk.

In that nightclub a muscular brunette leaded a young handsome black-haired boy off of the dance floor and out of the club.

They didn't notice that a blonde boy and a silver-haired, masked man were following them outside.

The first couple stopped in a dark alley.

The taller man pinned the pretty raven to the hard brick wall and kissed him passionately.

He shoved his tongue into the boys mouth, one of his hands grabbed the boys ass firmly while the other one grabbed onto the ravens hair. Instead of resisting the brunette's rough behavior, the younger boy returned the kiss and even put his arms around the man's neck.

They continued kissing until a hand made its way into the younger pants.

The boy gasped in surprise and tried to push the older away, but he wasn't strong enough to actually succeed.

"Take your hands off me!" the boy shouted and struggled against the older man's grip. But it was no use – it was just getting the stronger male angry.

"First you throw yourself at me and then you're angry that you get what you asked for, huh? Do you little slut really think you could make me all hot and then get away without letting me touch you?"

"I didn't ask you to molest me!"

"Molest? I will do more than just molesting you."

"NO! Let me go!"

"Shut up!"

He slapped the ravens face, making the boy hiss at him, revealing his vampire fangs.

The older just grinned evilly, revealing his own fangs, before he forcefully revealed the younger vampires neck and let his fangs sink in, breaking through the soft skin.

"That's it" a male voice said.

The brunette was pulled away from the raven by a silver-haired vampire, whose face was almost completely hidden by the black fabric.

"You're arrested for sexual harassment, violence and biting against the others will" he said.

"It could be worse because you did this to the prince" a blond boy said from the dark, making the brunettes eyes widen in shock. "But" the blond added "it was partly his own fault, so we won't add this to the list. Be thankful."

.

.

"What the hell were you thinking, Teme? Your father told you not to leave the castle. And still you have no better idea than sneaking out to go into a freaking nightclub!"

The raven vampire was dragged by the masked vampire while the blonde yelled at him – once again.

"Why do you always have to sneak out of the castle? You're a prince, show some responsibility and stay home! Stay where you're safe and fulfill your duties! You're needed at home!"

"Needed? You know the only thing I'm expected to do there is dating possible mates who are boring like hell!"

"You don't want to meet some smart, romantic noblemen, but rather let a stranger molest and nearly rape you! Just what exactly is wrong inside your pretty head, Sasuke?"

"You think I'm crazy, Dobe? Live my life for only one single day and try to stay calm, it's impossible! So shut up already, Naruto! And you let go of me, Kakashi! I can walk by myself!"

Kakashi hesitated but let go of the black-haired vampire prince Sasuke. And even Naruto was quiet for the rest of the way.

.

.

It was a world ruled by vampires. Sasuke's father Fugaku was one of the vampire kings. The king of the lightning country to be specific. This was the fact that ruined Sasuke's life.

He hated being a prince!

Firstly because he was stuck in the castle all the time. After all everyone wanted him to _stay safe_.

Secondly because he had to learn all about politics while growing up, although it really bored him.

And thirdly because he would never even have to use his political knowledge.

Vampires are immortal!

And if one day something really happened to his father Sasukes's older brother Shisui would become the new king!

So why ruin his life? Why was he supposed to stay home and date some boring noblemen and even think about marrying one of them?

He had disliked all of his suitors so far. Every single one of them had been terribly arrogant, bragging about their money, almost as if they were trying to buy him. What did they think he was? A prostitute? Not unlikely actually, because they seemed like they only wanted him because of his looks. All they saw in him was sex.

How else could they all be sweet talking his misbehavior? He was being terrible towards them and they never did scold him or complain about it.

But he couldn't do anything about it. Sooner or later he had to marry one of these bastards. But why couldn't he have some fun before that horrible day? Worse enough that he will have to spend eternity with a man who doesn't even love him, but he wasn't even allowed to have fun until then.

No, they rather left him hating his own life.

What Sasuke really wanted was to travel through the world, have fun, make some friends and eventually find true love.

Love is also what he seeks when he visits a nightclub. Probably not the best place to look for the love of your life, but Sasuke never claimed to make wise decisions. And it was still allowed to dream, wasn't it?

But tonight Sasuke admitted that he made a mistake.

Not sneaking out, or going into a nightclub….

… but he kept his defense to low.

This bastard vampire actually bit him!

Vampires were pretty sensitive about biting another vampire. To be bitten for the first time had about the same value as having sex for the first time.

So one could say – Sasuke's blood just lost its virginity.

.

.

The guards just sighed when they noticed the three men passing by.

They already had a rough idea of what happened – it wasn't the first time after all.

And then another annoyance was added to this day as Sasuke saw the person he wanted to see the least today.

To him that was worse than talking to his father about his midnight walk.

"Sasuke, darling, where have you been? We were so worried about you!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer & Warnings: Look at the first chapter :P

**The Most Important Thing On Earth**

**Chapter 02**

Sasuke had dated more than 20 potential mates already.

But he hadn't disliked anyone as much as this guy.

There had been suitors that were creepy or plain perverted, but Sasuke could deal with those. But Sasuke hated liars. And to him it was obvious that Neji Hyuuga was acting all the time. Sasuke was quite sure that Neji had no interest in him – not even sexual. But he could appear to be a polite lover, a caring boyfriend and sometimes even nothing but an arrogant snob.

Right now he played the role of the caring boyfriend which was the most annoying.

And he always used to TOUCH HIS FACE!

"DON'T TOUCH ME! Is this so hard to understand? Get your hands of me!"

Sasuke hated it to be touched by people, especially when he didn't know them well. Everyone knew this so why couldn't this bastard stop, too?

"Swee-"

Sasuke didn't wait till Neji could finish his sentence or even the word. He slapped his hand away and walked forward, straight to the main hall. Better dealing with his father than talking to this _actor_.

"Neglected your lover successfully?"

"Hello Shisui" Sasuke said, ignoring his brothers question.

"You really shouldn't treat him like this" Shisui said. "He cares so much about you."

"He doesn't care at all! Am I the only one who is seeing through his act?"

"And you're sure it's not just your imagination?" Shisui asked.

"Of course I am! I-"

"Stop talking to your brother this way only because you're mad that you've been caught again."

There he was. One of the most powerful vampires. The king of this country. Fugaku Uchiha.

"That's not the reason! I was –" Sasuke started, but his father wouldn't let him finish.

"Shut it now! What do you think you did? You didn't only defy me by ignoring my orders again and sneaking out, no, you also put yourself in danger and whored out yourself!"

"Whore out? I wasn't –" Again Fugaku didn't let him finish.

"And now you come back and are impolite to our guest. You will never get married when you act like this!"

"Fine by me" Sasuke mumbled.

"And Neji and I decided that he'll leave tomorrow if you don't behave better today. And after this conversation I wouldn't want to spend another minute with you…"

"So he'll finally leave? Was about time" Sasuke said and was ignored.

"… maybe I should just inform Orochimaru that I changed my mind and he can have you…"

"What?" Sasuke said shocked.

"… I still think he would have been the perfect mate for you. He cherished you so much while his stay…"

"He only wanted to FUCK me…" Sasuke said.

"… I should inform him right now. I mean he would definitely teach you some manners…"

"God no! PLEASE NOT THAT SNAKE!"

"Stop calling him this, Sasuke."

"But he IS a snake."

"What did I just say?"

"Okay, okay, I won't call him snake again. But please, father, I'll do everything you want! Please don't force me to marry that sna- uhm, Orochimaru" Sasuke begged.

"I shouldn't be so kind, but I'll give you one last chance. But this time you will be the one visiting you're potential mate" Fugaku said.

"Why do I have to visit him? And do you really let me still CHOOSE if I want to marry him?"

"Sure, I just want you to give him a fair chance. And you'll be the one visiting so you can't sneak out that easily anymore."

"Oh" Sasuke said.

"I swear I would die to find out your trick to sneak out. I mean our guards do good work so how do you always get out unseen? They see you if walk through the gate and if you climb over the wall and there is a guard in front off every tunnel that leads out! Or is there a tunnel I forgot or don't know about? No I-"

"Uhm father?" Shisui said.

"Yes, my son?"

"You can stop these questions now. Sasuke left a minute ago."

…

Sasuke was on his way to his room when he met Neji once again.

"A pity we won't marry" Neji said. "You're the most beautiful creature anyone could dream of marrying."

"Why don't you stop with these compliments already? I know you was never seriously interested in me, I know you were always acting!" Sasuke said.

"But even I have to admit your beauty" Neji said smiling, a true smile for the first time.

"And still you're in love with one of your servants, am I right?" Sasuke asked.

"You figured it out?" Neji asked surprised.

"I saw how you looked at this brunette girl you took with you. I hope someone will look like this at me one day."

"Hey, what happened to you? Since when can you be so kind?" Neji asked.

"Since I know that I was disgusting enough for you to give up."

Neji laughed at this. It was obvious that he was just as glad as Sasuke that they wouldn't marry each other.

Then he suddenly looked very sad.

"Yes, I love TenTen, but my parents would never allow me to marry a human servant. I will never be able to be with the one I really love, because I'm a noble vampire! You know what I'm talking about, don't you? You are a prince after all."

"I know what you mean. I still don't want to accept that I will never have the chance to find true love. Life isn't fair."

Both smiled sadly, then Neji spoke again.

"It's a good thing we had this talk" he said. "I had planned to tell all my friends at home that prince Sasuke is a rude bastard who sneaks into nightclubs every night and let strangers fuck him in random alleys, but I changed my mind."

"Wh- Even you know this story already? Who did tell you? Was it Naruto? Oh, it _was _Naruto! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

…

"It is worse enough that I have to meet a new wannabe lover in the sand country" Sasuke said "and I can live with the fact that you're coming with me, Kakashi… But why, why the hell is that Dobe coming too? Do you want to torture me?"

"No, TEME, I'm coming with you because you're a childish-"

"Childish? I? And what about you? You still sleep with a fox-plushie in your bed!"

"That's not true!" Naruto yelled.

"It is!"

"NO!"

"Naruto has no fox-plushie anymore, Sasuke" Kakashi said while reading a certain perverted book.

"See?" Naruto said grinning widely.

"It's a frog-plushie not a fox" Kakashi added.

Sasuke burst out laughing and Naruto pouted.

Suddenly their limousine stopped.

"What's going on?" Sasuke wondered.

They wouldn't arrive in the sand country for the next three hours so why did they stop?

Then they heard glass breaking.

"Naruto, we'll check what's going on" Kakashi said and climbed out of the luxurious vehicle. "Sasuke, you'll stay inside."

Sasuke only heard loud noises from outside. Were they fighting?

A few minutes later everything was quiet.

Suddenly the door next to Sasuke was opened.

"My, my, what a pretty little thing you are" a slimy voice snickered.

Sasuke was pulled out roughly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer & Warnings: Look at the first chapter :P

**The Most Important Thing On Earth**

**Chapter 03**

Sasuke landed painfully on his knees.

He looked around carefully.

First thing he noticed were the five strangers surrounding him.

Next he saw Kakashi, Naruto and the poor driver lying in a puddle of blood.

Were they… dead?

"So cutie, I suggest you behave or we'll have to hurt you."

These bastards!

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke hissed.

Hissing obviously didn't count as good behavior because one of the men slapped Sasuke across the face.

"We don't want anything from you. We were paid to kidnap you and that's what we're going to do. And now shut up or I'll find a better use for your pretty mouth."

Wha-?

Sasuke's terrified look made the man grin widely and let the prince notice something.

No fangs?

They couldn't be human when they were able to defeat Kakashi and Naruto…

He saw the men had a few bleeding scratches and sniffed the air. Besides the strong scent of vampire blood in the air there was also a faint scent of werewolf blood!

But why would werewolves involve themselves in vampire business? It's not like the two species get along well…

Not that Sasuke would actually ask them. He had no intention to suck someone off.

The werewolves tied his hands behind his back tightly and also blindfolded him. As he was forced to follow them to go wherever they were taking him to, Sasuke was more worried about his friends left behind than the possible danger he was in.

…..

After what seemed to be an eternity they arrived at…

Where the hell were they?

It was already dark outside Sasuke noticed when the werewolf-bastards removed the blindfold. And they seemed to be in a tiny wooden house in the middle of a forest.

No one cared about the young vampire prince sitting tied up on the floor.

His kidnappers appeared to be angry about something.

"He's late. I won't wait any longer for that filth to move his lazy ass!"

"If we don't wait, we won't get the money…"

"To hell with the money! Worse enough I have to work for such a disgusting leach and then this worthless bastard dares to let me wait! That wasn't part of the deal!"

"If he's breaking the deal we're allowed to do the same" another mumbled.

And suddenly Sasuke was the main attraction of the room.

"He only said unhurt not untouched… As long as we deliver him in one piece everything should be fine."

Sasuke's eyes widened. They wouldn't do that! Or would they…? Sasuke never felt that terrible before in his entire life.

He gulped audibly.

"I'm going to let you swallow something better than your spit"

Holy shit, no!

He would need a miracle to get out of this!

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm going to do a lot more than touch you"

"NO! Don't" At this point Sasuke finally panicked.

These disgusting, criminal creatures were planning to rape him and there was nothing he could do about it. Especially with his arms tied behind his back. He was completely helpless.

But he just couldn't let this happen without a fight.

"Let me go! Don't do this! NO!"

The boys screams and cries were loud and clear outside.

And they weren't unheard.

"NO! NO! NO!"

They had forcefully ripped off his shirt by now and tears ran down his face.

Suddenly the door burst open.

Sasuke couldn't see much of the stranger from his position on the floor. But he was completely dressed in black, had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and a pale, angelic face tainted with pure anger.

A hand reaching for a sword.

Screams.

Blood.

Silence.

Sasuke who had shut his eyes throughout the fight opened them when he felt someone walking towards him.

"Sorry if I scared you by killing them" the stranger said as he kneeled down and cut the ties around Sasuke's arms with his blood-covered sword.

"But to violate someone helpless was something I couldn't let them do. By the way I'm Itachi, are you alright, my friend?"

Itachi? Sounded somehow familiar…

Hesitantly the trembling boy looked up to meet with a pair of crimson eyes that belonged to his savior.

The comforting smile on the man's face was all he needed to trust this stranger, and even before he realized what he was doing; Sasuke had already wrapped his arms tightly around the gorgeous vampire's neck.

A small, almost nonexistent, smile graced Sasuke's features before he fell unconscious in his saviors' arms.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, Warnings, Pairing: You know already. So I won't write it anymore.

_**So here's Chapter 4!**_

_**Please review, I love reviews! Thanks to all who already did.**_

**The Most Important Thing On Earth**

by LittleFoxy-chan

**Chapter 04**

He lay on something soft. It felt like a bed. But he couldn't remember falling asleep – and he hadn't been anywhere near a bed!

What the hell happened anyway?

They were attacked… Kakashi and Naruto lost the battle, were probably killed… werewolves kidnapped him… tried to rape him… someone saved him… and then?

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

Yes, he lay in a bed, in an unfamiliar room. His saviour must have brought him here.

Speaking of his saviour… where was this guy?

He forced himself into a sitting position and looked around.

It remembered him of his own room… expensive furniture, even the curtains were made in such a high quality no usual people were able to pay these… And there were hundreds of books in a shelf…

You had to be as rich as a king to pay such a room.

What the hell was this place?

Just after this thought the door opened.

"Oh, you're awake, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes fell upon his saviour. He already told his name, hadn't he? Itachi was it. It still sounded familiar but he was sure he never met this man before. Surely he would remember someone like him.

Now that he could take a closer look Sasuke noticed how gorgeous this man was, in reality gorgeous was no word to describe him. Sasuke had never seen a human or vampire whose beauty could compete Itachi's.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi chuckled.

"You're famous, Sasuke. I don't think anyone in the whole world haven't seen a picture of the beautiful prince of the lightning country. But I must say in reality you're even more beautiful."

Sasuke blushed. Who wouldn't when someone like Itachi says you're beautiful?

"Thanks… for saving me… but where am I?"

"Fire country."

"Fire…? No, I must leave!"

Fire country and Lightning country were having a war.

It was too dangerous for Sasuke to stay here for too long.

"…In the king's castle to be exact."

No… They would never let him leave… He was a hostage… They would use him to blackmail Fugaku…

But why wasn't he chained up somewhere?

King Madara wasn't known to treat his prisoners nicely, as well as his son Ita-

Itachi!

That was why his name had sounded so familiar.

And he hadn't remembered his enemies name!

"Let me go" Sasuke whispered.

"I can't."

Of course Sasuke knew that Itachi wouldn't let him leave, but it was worth the try.

"…"

Sasuke shot Itachi a death glare. This man had rescued him just to put him into another danger. Bastard!

"Hey, don't look at me this way. I saved you from being raped, right?"

"…"

"By the way it's tradition in fire country that the hero gets a kiss from the one he saved."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why so angry? I didn't do anything to you!" Itachi said and came closer.

"You didn't do anything? You put me into enemies place and-"

He was silenced by a pair oft soft lips.

Only a few seconds.

Itachi broke the kiss smirking.

"Looks like I got a kiss after all-"

SLAP

Sasuke had backhanded him.

"HOW DARE YOU, BASTARD!"

Itachi sighed and rubbed his cheek.

"I should have known you wouldn't like it."

He was wrong. Sasuke had liked the kiss, that was what made the younger even more furious.

Itachi was hot, sexy, gorgeous. Sasuke wouldn't mind another deeper kiss, but this man was his enemy. Life wasn't fair.

Itachi sighed once more.

"Whatever… You're invited to have dinner with my father and me."

"And if I say no?"

"I'll drag you there then… It's your choice."

"Then try to drag me, bastard" Sasuke growled.

Itachi had killed five werewolves - who had defeated Kakashi and Naruto - within seconds. Sasuke should have known that Itachi was much stronger than himself.

Itachi decided that he would rather carry him than dragging and lifted Sasuke from the mattress.

"What the hell? Let me down, bastard! LET ME DOWN!"

Ignoring the boys screaming and struggling Itachi simply carried Sasuke bridal style down a few stairs and hallways.

Sasuke gave up his struggling and screaming not long before they finally reached the dinning room.

So this was the great vampire king of the fire country, Madara.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his hair for a moment. You could barely call this hair, this was more like a long black mane.

His eyes were just like Itachis. An aura of power seemed to surround him and fill the whole room.

Even though Madara was a king, Sasuke was sure Fugaku would have killed himself before wearing those tight, black leather clothes. But it made Madara incredible sexy.

"Finally here? Why don't you two take a seat?" Madara said.

His son carried Sasuke to his place and lowered him on his chair before walking to his own seat next to Madara. Sasuke was facing them on the opposite side of the table.

"Itachi told me what you've been trough. You must be hungry, child."

Sasuke eyed the salad and chicken on the plate in front of him suspiciously. Same for the cup of blood next to it.

Madara chuckled at this.

"It's not poisoned, child. There's no use in killing you."

"You wouldn't get far with a dead hostage" Sasuke agreed, but let his food untouched.

Madara nipped on his own cup while Itachi was eating silently.

"I would be lying if I say you're not a hostage" Madara admitted. "We're having a war after all, I can't ignore this chance. But I would rather treat you like a guest than chain you in the dungeon."

Sasuke nodded. He wouldn't like being chained in a dungeon. What kind of freak would?

"But I'm afraid you'll have to share a room with Itachi."

WHAT?

"No!" Sasuke protested.

"Sorry, Itachi's birthday is in a few days and all guest rooms will be needed for a while" Madara apologized. "But I'm sure you will get along just fine."

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other for a moment.

Getting along fine?

That will never work!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The Most Important Thing On Earth**

by LittleFoxy-chan

**Chapter 05**

"Do me a favour and don't be bitchy, don't scream and don't slap me, but…

… I only have one bed."

"Why haven't I see that coming?" Sasuke sighed. Life was an ass sometimes.

"Could we discuss this here or do we need to bother my father?" Itachi asked.

"I'm certainly not going back downstairs to listen to more of his lame excuses" Sasuke said. "I rather sleep on the floor than in the same bed with you."

"You really don't like me one bit, do you?"

"Can't you stop talking already? You're annoying" Sasuke hissed and lay down next to Itachi's bed, on the floor. "Goodnight."

"Don't you want a pyjama or something?"

"No. Now shut up."

There was silence for a minute.

"Do you know how foolish you look right now?" Itachi asked.

"Then stop staring at me and go to sleep, bastard!"

Itachi shrugged and took off all his clothes besides his boxers.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare in awe. What was only natural when a guy like Itachi is standing half-naked in front of you.

"Now you're the one staring" Itachi laughed.

"Wha- Stop posing and go to bed!" Sasuke shouted, a dark blush forming on his cheeks. "And I wasn't staring!"

"Yeah, yeah" Itachi chuckled and climbed onto his bed.

"Why should I stare at you? You're not _that_ hot."

"Hah, liar, I saw your cherry cheeks."

"Bastard."

"Are you sure you want to sleep down there?"

"Very sure."

"Fine. Goodnight, kitten."

"Goo- HEY! I'm not a cat! Why do you call me kitten?"

"Because you remind me of a little kitten I once had. It always hissed as soon as it saw me."

"The cat had good taste" Sasuke mumbled.

"No, it only hated me because I bathed it daily" Itachi explained. "Aren't you cold and lonely down there?"

"No, I'm not cold. And how am I supposed to feel lonely when you won't shut up?"

"Sorry."

"…" Silence.

"…" Silence.

"…" Silence.

"… Do you want a blanket?"

"NO!"

"A pillow?"

"NO!"

"Goodnight, Sasu-chan."

"That's just as bad as kitten!"

Itachi laughed and turned around.

Even though the floor was really hard Sasuke finally fell asleep.

When Sasuke woke up he noticed that he wasn't laying on the floor anymore. No, he lay on a soft bed, cuddled up under a warm blanket, his head placed on a pillow. He was sure he hadn't fall asleep in a bed…

He turned around and was met with a pair of crimson eyes…

"What the fuck? Itachi? WHY AM I IN BED WITH YOU! I thought I made it clear that I don't want to share a bed with you!"

"You were shivering on the cold floor" Itachi said and shrugged. "And besides I just wanted you to be in bed with me. And I always do and get what I want."

"So you just took me into your bed when I was asleep? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU – "

Just like the day before Itachi silenced him with a soft kiss.

Sasuke pushed him away quickly.

"Stop doing this! I don't want to be kissed by you! I –"

Another kiss. Itachi really didn't bother about what Sasuke wanted to say. And he didn't like screaming when he just woke up. Kissing were a much nicer thing to do.

Sasuke struggled to get Itachi off him, get out of the kiss he wanted so much but wasn't supposed to like…

But everytime he managed to break the kiss and was about to say something Itachi kissed him again. Until Sasuke finally was quiet after at least hundred kisses. Sasuke had forgotten what he had wanted to say.

"We better get up" Itachi suggested, stood up and stepped to his closet. Sasuke yawned and slowly got up too.

"You certainly don't want to keep your dirty clothes on for all eternity" Itachi said. "How about you have a shower while I look if I have any clothes that could fit you? The bathroom is right there."

Sasuke shrugged and did as he was told. After he had showered and quickly grabbed the offered clothes from Itachi – not letting the older watch him only dressed in a towel for too long – Sasuke finally came out dressed in only slightly too large clothes, means they would be breathtaking tight on Itachi.

And what kind of person expect his guest to wear tight black _leather_ pants and an also tight red netshirt? These were clothes Sasuke would wear on his nightly club-trips but not at home.

But before Sasuke could complain Itachi had already disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower himself. Knowing well that he couldn't escape this place Sasuke decided to just sit nicely on Itachi's bed and wait patiently…

An eternity later…

"HOW LONG DO YOU NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER? Did you fall asleep in there? What kind of person need this long to take a shower? Oh, and DON'T DARE KISS-"

Damnit.

And now that Sasuke was finally silent you could clearly hear loud voices, arguing.

Itachi chuckled at this.

"They're early. Let's go downstairs, Sasuke. There are some people I want you to meet."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**The Most Important Thing On Earth**

by LittleFoxy-chan

**Chapter 06**

So this were Itachis friends?

And Sasuke always thought Naruto was a weird friend.

The arguing persons they had already heard upstairs were a blonde, who looked very much like a girl - it were mainly the missing breasts that made clear he was indeed a guy, and a short-haired redhead.

They immediately stopped yelling when they saw Itachi.

"Ita-kun!" The blonde yelled and tried to hug Itachi, but the prince shoved him away.

Ita-kun? Sasuke chuckled.

"Deidara, what did I tell you about hugging?" Itachi said annoyed.

"Anyone but you, I know, un." Then he saw Sasuke. "CUTE! Who's this, Ita-kun?"

Sasuke frowned. He really didn't like being called cute.

"This is Sasuke, prince of the Lightning Country, and something like a hostage right know" Itachi explained.

"Something like?" Sasuke asked.

"Usually we put our hostages into the dungeon, my dear" Itachi said.

"I'd rather be in the dungeon than with you" Sasuke muttered.

The redhead laughed. "A bitchy little child he is."

Sasuke shot him a glare. Bitchy, okay. But NO ONE was allowed to call him a LITTLE CHILD! Well, king Madara called him child before, but a king is a completely different matter.

"By the way I'm Sasori. Nice to meet you Sasuke-_kun_."

Oh, Sasuke would like to kill him right now. But unfortunately he was a hostage and this allowed this strange to call the prince Sasuke-kun instead of Sasuke-sama. Usually Sasuke wouldn't care and let everyone call him just Sasuke, but he simply didn't like these guys.

"AND I'M DEIDARA, UN!" The girly blonde yelled and hugged Sasuke tightly. "Nice to meet you, Sasu-chan! Just call me Dei-chan, yeah!"

Sasu-chan? Un? Dei-chan? Yeah? Okay, this guy was to crazy to be mad at.

"And why did I have to meet them?" Sasuke asked Itachi. "And let go off me! I can't breath this way" he said to Deidara, who was still hugging him.

"Sorry, Sasu-chan" Deidara apologized and let go of the boy he had been almost strangling with his hugging.

"Because they're my friends" Itachi answered the question "So you will have to spend a lot of time with them."

"I must be cursed" Sasuke whined.

"Oh, don't say this before you haven't met the worst of us" Sasori said.

"You're other friends are even worse?" Sasuke asked.

"In your point of view... I guess yes, they are even worse."

"So how many other freaks do you call your friends? I need to prepare myself mentally" Sasuke said.

"Hey, calling people freak isn't nice, Sasu-chan" Deidara complained.

"I never claimed to be nice. And besides you ARE a freak."

Deidara started pouting.

"Besides Sasori and Deidara there are Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu. This means including these two you have to deal with eight _'freaks' _as you called them. And remember, Sasuke, you're nothing but a hostage here, so hold back with this attitude of yours."

Unfortunately Itachi was right. It was probably better for his own safety to stop provoking people here. Especially not the friends of the prince. Even though the friends were freaks and the prince an idiot. A hot idiot, but still.

In this moment two more persons came into the room.

"Konan-chan, Sasu-chan is mean to me" Deidara whined directed to the woman who just appeared. She looked around when she heard 'Sasu-chan'. Her face showed no emotions when she looked at Sasuke.

"Prince Sasuke from the lightning country, I assume? My name is Konan" She said politely and turned to Deidara. "He's just mean because he's annoyed of being a hostage. It will get better after a while."

This woman was well-informed - people like her were the worst enemies. Sasuke looked at the man who came with Konan. He had a lot of piercings and silver eyes. It looked a bit scary.

"Pein" Itachi explained when the man simply ignored Sasuke's presence instead of introducing himself.

"Kisame will arrive in the afternoon, but Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu won't make it today" Konan informed.

"Pity" Itachi said and turned to Sasuke. "Looks like these are all my friends I can introduce to you right now."

He was really going to introduce them even further? Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to know more than their names, he couldn't even care less about their names. He wanted to go home and not make friends with some freaks.

Well, at least his father couldn't force him to date stupid guys or to marry Orochimaru as long as he was here. Hey, it looked like he found a positive aspect about his stay here.

"Sasori and Deidara here are both artists..." Itachi started.

"Explosions aren't art!" Sasori complained.

"He's just a bad puppeteer, not a artist!" Deidara complained.

"...even though they have a different view about art" Itachi finished his sentence. "They often get into fights because of this..."

"We're not fighting, we're having creative discussions, un" Deidara said.

"No, Deidara, we're fighting" Sasori said.

"WHAT? I thought we were friends you bastard, un!"

"...and because of many other reasons. Konan rarely shows any emotions, but you can always trust her with everything and she's always willing to help you with _almost_ every problem. Lastly Pein, he's her boyfriend.

He doesn't like strangers, kids and guys flirting with Konan, but deep within his heart he's a very kind person."

"Not really" Pein said.

"And he's one of the strongest fighter I know. Everything else about them you will have to find out by yourself. Any questions so far?"

"Actually yes" Sasuke said. "Are you finally finished?"

"I should have expected this from you" Itachi sighed.

"Uh, Sasu-chan, un?"

"It's Sasuke, not Sasu-chan, but what is it?"

"What did you do to Ita-kun, un? He never talks this much, yeah"

"I didn't do anything!"

Surprisingly Deidara's face lit up at this answer. Sasuke hadn't expected this.

"Then I KNOW what's going on with Ita-chan, un! He's in lo-mpf"

Itachi had quickly pressed a hand on the blondes mouth.

"I'm just in a good mood today, that's all" he said.

Everyone looked at him, obviously not believing one word, besides Sasuke who was the only one who hadn't caught up on what was going on.

"So he can actually be silent? He won't shut up for a second" he said instead which made everyone besides Itachi laugh and confused Sasuke even more.

Finally Itachi lost his patience.

"I think you four should leave now. Go arranging your rooms or something, just _get out."_

Surprisingly this worked to get them to leave before they could spill more details about things Itachi wanted to keep a secret... still.

"Arranging their rooms?" Sasuke asked.

"My birthday, you remember? They're staying for a few days so they get a guestroom."

"Does this mean it's their fault I have to sleep in your room?"

"I don't think we have to discuss this any further."

"I think we have to."

"No, we don't. You will stay in my room at least until all guests have left."

"...shit."

"Let's go look what's for breakfast" Itachi suggested.

With this they went further downstairs.

"Itachi?" Sasuke suddenly said.

"Hn?"

"When the werewolves had me, they mentioned they were waiting for someone. Do you know who it was?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you with this. I don't know anyone who would make a deal with werewolves. They're not really good with us vampires."

Sasuke nodded. "It's only whoever ordered the werewolves to capture me..."

"You're afraid he will try again?"

"Will he?"

"Probably."

Sasuke nodded again.

"Are you scared?" Itachi asked.

"No!" Sasuke answered quickly - a little too quickly.

Itachi chuckled.

"I- It's just - I - " Sasuke stuttered, trying to find an excuse. "B- Because of this person two of my friends are probably dead" Sasuke finally said. "I want to know whose fault their death it."

"And revenge them?"

Sasuke shook his head. " I don't think I could do this."

"I still think you're scared" Itachi said.

"Think what you want."

"Don't worry, I will protect you from any danger that may come" Itachi said, making Sasuke blush. "No one will be able to harm you as long as you're with me, trust me. I will never leave your side - well, perhaps for a few minutes when I'm using the bathroom or something."

"This ruined you're whole speech" Sasuke said.

Itachi laughed. "True. Sorry but I can't help it. I just can't think clear when I'm with you." He glanced at Sasuke. "Hey, you're cherry cheeks are back!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**The Most Important Thing On Earth**

**Chapter 07**

"So Madara has him?"

It followed a moment of silence before the older man answered.

"Yes, he's trying to force me to accept a truce this way."

"Then do!" the younger immediately responded "who knows what he's going to do with Sasuke when he's no use as hostage!"

"He won't hurt him."

"How can you be so sure about this father?" Shisui asked.

He couldn't think of anything that would stop their enemy from hurting Sasuke.

But Fugaku remained silent.

Knowing his father Shisui gave up expecting an answer. Instead he decided to try and advice the king.

"I still think you should accept the truce, father. Not only for Sasuke. We should better focus on the rebels instead of fighting a pointless war against Fire Country."

"I know, Shisui" Fugaku agreed. "But I can't allow my enemies to manipulate my decisions."

Shisui sighed. Of course Fugaku's pride had to make everything more complicated than necessary.

"So what will you do?"

…

…

Surprisingly Itachi's other friends managed to be even weirder than Sasuke had expected.

Kisame was a weirdo with blue skin. But except for his obsession with sharks he was a really nice guy and apparently Itachi's best friend, so Sasuke tried to be polite for a change.

Besides Kisame was a lot better than Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu.

Kakuzu was very tall and money-obsessed. He suggested Itachi should sell Sasuke as a slave.

Hidan wanted to sacrifice Sasuke to the god Jashin.

And Zetsu brought the term schizophrenia to a whole new level. He had a black half and a white half and both halfs had a life on their own. The black half demanded they should eat Sasuke.

To be honest, the three managed to scare the shit out of Sasuke so that he had started to cling on Itachi. He rather dealt with Itachi laughing about him than being killed, eaten or sold into slavery.

But besides such incidents Sasuke started to get along with Itachi's friends.

Really it was fun watching Sasori and Deidara argue whether certain portraits and sculptures were art or not. Those arguments usually ended with blowing up mentioned art. Sasuke didn't even want to try to imagine what his father would do if Deidara demolated the castle like this. At least he was sure he wouldn't react like Madara. The man took it easy and just told Deidara to draw a new picture if he despised the old one so much. Deidara had no talent in drawing but Madara didn't care as long as there was a picture at all. He was probably used to this.

All too soon Itachi's birthday was there. It seemed to be just like Sasuke's own birthday parties had been. The guests were all noblemen from all over the world, except Lightning Country due to the war. Even though Sasuke barely knew any of them personally he still recognized a few of them. Hell, he even saw a few of his wannabe fiancés.

Yes, everything was fine and classy, just as Sasuke hated it. If he had been home, he would have sneaked out by now. But sadly he wasn't home. So all he did was taking a seat in some corner, watching people dance until this torture was over.

But apparently Itachi had other plans with him.

"Are you going to sit there all night?" he asked and held his hand out to him.

Sasuke glared at him. Did he seriously expect him to dance? Oh sure, Sasuke liked to dance, but not to music from the nineteenth century!

"It's rude to refuse a request to dance" Madara said when he randomly came by.

"He didn't ask me anything" Sasuke snapped but went unheard by Madara who was already gone again.

He heard Itachi chuckle. "Fine, may I have this dance, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shot him a death glare, but he still had to much respect for king Madara to disobey, so he took Itachi's hand and let the older lead him to the dancefloor.

Sasuke immediately regretted his decision when he felt all eyes on him. Well, that was to be expected, he was dancing with the main attraction of tonight.

"Haven't really expect you to agree so easily" Itachi said and smirked at Sasukes glare. "Scared of the old man?"

"You wish!"

Itachi chuckled at this, but then his expression grew serious.

"Could you do me a favour eventually?"

"A favour?" Sasuke wondered.

"Could you smile for me once?"

"Smile?" Sasuke repeated surprised.

"Yes, smile. I've never seen you smile once. You always frown, scream and glare, what looks pretty cute by the way, but you never smile at all."

"Well, I never had a reason to smile" Sasuke said, blushing slightly when Itachi called him cute.

Itachi sighed. "Well, then I'll just have to make you smile."

"Good luck trying" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"By the way, Sasuke, are you ticklish?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally a new – but short - chapter for you :)_

**The Most Important Thing On Earth**

**Chapter 08**

Sasuke was pissed.

He had never been as embarrassed as just now. Normally he wouldn't care about what others might think of him, but that was too much.

Well, at least at seemed as if Itachi was sorry. But even though Itachi was begging for forgiveness outside of the locked door of their shared room, Sasuke wouldn't forgive him so easily. Why did this son of a bitch came up with the idea to tickle him just like that?

And Sasuke was extremely ticklish.

Sasuke heard Itachis retreating steps. Weird he didn't expect Itachi to give up so quickly. But who said Itachi had given up? Itachi was unpredictable.

But at least for now he had a quiet moment.

Sasuke found it strange how familiar this castle and especially this room had become for him. Yes, actually he felt more comfortable in this room than in his own at home. Too bad he couldn't stay here forever. This place felt more like a home than any other place he had been. And it was also nice to have these people around here. They could be annoying sometimes, but he already started to see them as friends, even though he would never admit it.

On the other hand, Itachi lived here. Everyone told him that Itachi usually is a quiet and serious person, but he got on Sasukes nerves. He would never shut up around him and even dared to embarrass him in front of everyone.

But then again Itachis behaviour was also sweet, he looked fantastic and he had saved his life after all. Well maybe not his life, Sasuke wasn't sure if they would have killed him, but he owed him his virginity. No! No, that wasn't the right way to say this.

A knock disturbed Sasukes thoughts. But it did not come from the door. Sasuke's heart stopped for a moment when he looked out the window. But then he jumped up in panic.

"Itachi! What the hell are you doing!"

Sasuke wasn't angry anymore. The tickle-attack from before was already forgotten. Right now he was just worried. This idiot really climbed up to the window. Sasuke wasn't sure how Itachi had managed to do this, there wasn't a ladder or anything outside, but Itachi might have fallen down. He could have gotten hurt. He still could fall and get hurt!

Even though vampires weren't as fragile as humans, a fall from this height would be enough to break some bones.

Sasuke ran to the window as fast as he could, tore it up and pulled Itachi in.

Sasuke's relief was clearly visible on his face, something that didn't went unnoticed by Itachi.

"What is it? Were you afraid I might get hurt?"

Itachis clearly amused voice managed to make Sasuke angry again.

"It's not funny! You COULD have get hurt, you know!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I'm an adult vampire. Any injury I might have gotten if I had fallen would have been healed in less than a day."

Okay, Sasuke had forgotten about the healing abilities of vampires, a pretty embarrassing thing, but still he wouldn't let Itachi make a fool out of him.

"What kind of grown up man would come up which such an idiotic idea? Why did you do this?"

Itachi shrugged. "I wanted to go in my room, but you had locked the door."

Sasuke glared at him, growled and turned around angrily. His bad mood vanished however when two strong arms hugged him from behind and he heard Itachi whisper: "I'm sorry that I made you worry."

The arms held in firmly but gently, pressing him to Itachi's warm body… Making Sasuke feeling as save as never before in his life.

At that moment Sasuke wanted to finally make a decision. No matter that they were enemies, not caring about the war. Sasuke didn't want to torture himself with his insecurity anymore. He had to end his inner turmoil once and for all. If he had a chance, he wanted to have it. Right now.

"Itachi… what am I to you?"

For the brief moment before Itachi answered Sasukes heart and breath stopped, a little scared of what Itachi might say. Fortunately Itachi didn't need much time before he answered."

"Still not figured that out? I love you, silly."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Guess who is still alive :P_

_I don't write good, I don't write much and I still need two years to update. I'm very sorry._

_But thanks to everyone who reviewed (and faved). I don't deserve your kindness. If I ever again need more than an month to update feel free to insult me XD_

_BTW the first few chapters have been __**very slightly**__ edited (more like removing typos), but not so much that you would have to reread the story. If you still remember the content. I wouldn't._

_Now back to the pointless story_

**Chapter 09**

Without a second thought - and even ignoring the fact he was just called silly - Sasuke turned around and pressed his lips on Itachis.

The older seemed a little surprised by this, only a little, because he had expected Sasuke to make a fuss again. But this reaction was definitely much more pleasant so Itachi wasn't even thinking about complaining and returned the kiss instead.

Itachi didn't waste any time to let his tongue slide over Sasuke's closed lips. Sasuke parted his lips, granting Itachi entrance, who deepened the kiss immediately. Their tongues practically danced together as both melted into the kiss, putting all their feelings into it. They continued the kiss until they finally ran out of breath and were therefore forced to part.

Sasuke blushed as he panted heavily. He did it. Even though his decision might have big consequences he didn't regret it at all. He was in love with Itachi and now that he had given in to his feelings, he was sure that this was exactly how it was supposed to be. There was no turning back for him, but he was positive that he could have a bright future with Itachi. It has been a long time since Itachi was as happy as he was now. If there ever was a time like this.

Itachi pressed his lips onto Sasuke's once more and the younger vampire returned the kiss without hesitation. Itachi's arms lay loosely around Sasuke's waist as their tongues entangled once again. Sasuke put his arms around Itachi's neck and closed his eyes as he let himself being consumed by the pleasure he was feeling at the moment. Itachi pulled him closer and Sasuke moaned into the kiss as their bodies were pressed tightly together. It was only when Itachi's hand made its way into Sasuke's pants that the young vampire gasped and quickly pulled away.

"D-don't"

Itachi looked at him irritated. Sasuke blushed under his gaze.

"Going too fast?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke blushed even more as he nodded in embarrassment. Kissing wasn't a big deal and when two vampires were in love they usually have zero hesitation about being intimate. But Sasuke didn't feel ready for it yet, regardless of his feelings and of what was considered to be normal for vampires. Well, Sasuke was already well-known for not acting very vampire-like anyway.

Luckily Itachi didn't seem to be mad at him, he didn't even look disappointed. No, he looked more as if he was amused.

"You do not only forget about basic vampire abilities, you're also probably the prudest vampire I ever met, although I heard some stories about you that would make one assume otherwise." Itachi stated. "You're weird."

"A problem with that" Sasuke asked angrily.

"No" Itachi answered "on the contrary. I think you are perfect this way."

As Itachi said this and pulled him into another kiss Sasuke blushed for what felt like the thousands time that day. But in this moment he was probably the happiest being on Earth. No matter which problems their love might cause in the future, Sasuke was sure it was worth it. Because in this very moment he found his life to be absolutely perfect.

XXX

"So you're together now? Like in all lovey-dovey?" Deidara asked unbelieving although Itachi and Sasuke – who stood before him with Itachi's arm around Sasuke's waist – made the answer pretty obvious.

"Can't you tell?" Itachi asked grinning and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips.

Sasori sighed at his almost-boyfriend's stupidity. Madara was absolutely delighted.

"Who would have thought that Sasuke would become a part of the family? I should message Fugaku about the good news." He snickered evilly. "Let's see how he reject's a truce now."

"He wanted this to happen, didn't he?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged. "I don't have the slightest idea about what's going on his head" Itachi said. And with his voice lowered so that only Sasuke would be able to hear him he added: "Which is a good thing. I think his thoughts might be traumatizing."

"We should celebrate this while all the guests are still here" Madara exclaimed happily.

Sasuke sighed annoyed, recalling the last night's disaster at the party.

"I'm afraid this suggestion isn't much appreciated" Itachi said. "And I don't approve of it either."

Madara laughed. "I was just kidding anyway. A few guests have left already after all." He took Sasuke's hand and kissed it before he made his leave.

"I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, Itachi, but we can never marry. I can't stand the thought of him being my father-in-law."

Itachi chuckled. "I admit he's acting weird since you're here, but he's normally not that bad. I'm sure he calms down soon and stops freaking you out."

"Don't ignore me" Deidara whined. "I still have questions for you, un! How far did you go? Did you have sex yet?!" He yelled this right when a couple of the remaining guests were passing by. Sasuke blushed as he felt their stares.

"And I _still hate_ your friends" he growled.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Take one minute to read. You won't need more time than this. (Future Chapters will be a little longer, so don't complain. Not like any of you ever did this… I love you, guys :D )_

**Chapter 10**

It was an innocent letter. It was nothing more than words written with blue ink on a white sheet of paper. But the written words formed a message which unfortunately wasn't very well taken by its receiver. Therefore the innocent letter ended being torn to shreds.

"How dare he?" Fugaku asked enraged. A glass, still containing a red liquid, flew through the air before hitting the wall, where it broke to thousand pieces and stained the previously white wall with red color.

Shisui watched his father with curiosity, but he didn't dare stepping in. When the king was as furious as he was now it was safer to keep a distance and wait for him to calm down. But Shisui couldn't help but wonder what the letter contained. Sure, a message from King Madara always meant bad news, but what could get his father this mad?

"How dare he?" Fugaku asked again. "Engaging him with Itachi? Has he gone mad?"

Now this piece of information took Shisui by surprise. Did Madara really plan for Itachi and Sasuke to marry? This explained Fugakus reaction, but Shisui had to question King Madara's actions. After all Sasuke was no other than-

XXX

His father would not agree on a truce so easily, Sasuke was sure about it. But – considering the facts that he would be hardly able to get Sasuke out of here by force, and how Itachi's lap was quite comfortable – Sasuke couldn't care less. Madara would surely work something out.

It was much more interesting that Itachi just discovered Sasuke's obsession with tomatoes – and decided to pull the boy on his lap and feet him with the red fruits – a situation with which both were quite pleased.

"Lovely" Deidara whispered while observing the scene. "Don't you think so too, Danna?"

Sasori sighed. "Hush or we will be caught."

Yes, somehow Deidara had managed to drag him into stalking the young couple, which resulted in both artists watching the princes from under a table. Sasori dearly regretted agreeing to this – but then again how could he have said no to Deidara's pleading eyes. The blonde man was quite cute after all – even though he had bad taste in art.

.

"Itachi? There is something I need to discuss with you" Madara announced and left the room.

Itachi sighed – annoyed that he had to leave Sasuke alone for a while – but complied. He gave Sasuke one last kiss before both stood up.

"I'm waiting upstairs" Sasuke said. Itachi nodded and both went their separate ways.

When he arrived at Itachi's room Sasuke threw himself on the comfortable bed and waited. This whole thing had still been unimaginable a few days ago, but Sasuke was happy. Being in love was wonderful.

Suddenly he heard the door open. "Back already? That was fast" he said and looked up. When he saw who just entered the room he gasped. "You? H-how?"

.

Itachi wasn't in a good mood when he walked up the stairs. Madara had already received a reply from Fugaku. As expected Sasuke's father hadn't been happy about the news. Not only had he rejected Madara's offered truce, he had also threatened to increase the numbers of soldiers at the frontlines if they didn't release Sasuke immediately.

Stubborn man. Did he actually expect them to fall for this empty threat? They had spies in the Lightning Country and knew that they didn't have the possibility of increasing soldiers. Not like it was any different with their own country. And war was even more annoying when the power of the opposing parties was equal because this made the war last for an eternity.

"Sasuke, I'm back" Itachi said upon entering his room, but he found it to be empty. "Sasuke, where are you?"

But Sasuke was gone

**TBC**

_Yes, at some point (next Chapter actually) it will be explained why a vampire is eating tomatoes. Even I notice when something doesn't make sense. At least sometimes. :D_


End file.
